If It was
by Makice Blow Zeyt
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengetahui tetapi tidak saling mengenal. Kekurangan waktu tidur menyebabkan mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang membawa mereka pada sesi pertemuan yang jauh dari apa yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya./"Meraaaah!"/"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku?"/ AU


**If It was…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Makice Blow Zeyt**

**Rate : T**

**My second fict. Sangat-sangat amatir. Mohon Bimbingannya.**

**If It was… Makice Blow Zeyt.**

"Ck! _Kuso_!"umpat Sasuke. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang terdengar keras membahana.

Itachi yang sedang duduk di ruang makan hanya mendengus geli mellihat adiknya yang dingin itu mengumpat kata-kata yang kurang pantas diucapkan.

Andai Fugaku tahu anak yang di didiknya dengan keras sampai menyekolahkannya ke luar negri itu mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan kasar seperti saat ini, mungkin adiknya itu akan kembali ke sekolah dasar untuk diberi pendidikan lagi.

"_Nii__-__san_ kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih?!"tanya Sasuke galak. Ia ambil dengan kasar roti bakar yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Dengan mendobrak pintu?"Itachi balik bertanya. Dengan tenang ia seruput teh hijaunya itu.

"Mwenggwedohnya bihsa khwan? (menggedornya bisa kan?)?" Mulut Sasuke terlihat penuh dengan roti. Keterlambatannya bangun dan _mood_-nya yang buruk membuatnya melupakan sikap _cool_-nya itu.

"Menggedor pintu? Dengan musik menggema di kamarmu yang memekakkan telinga, sampai aku jenggotan pun kau tidak akan bangun, _Otouto_,"ucap Itachi. Lalu ia membuka koran kemudian membacanya.

"_Jerk__._"Terdengar sangat pelan namun cukup jelas bagi Itachi. Sebelum Itachi berhasil memukul kepala adik 'manis'nya itu, Sasuke telah pergi lebih dahulu dengan setengah berlari.

'_Beraninya dia...'_batin Itachi. Lalu ia meneruskan bacaannya tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut perkataan tidak sopan adiknya. Toh jika dipikirkan pun, umpatan tersebut tidak mungkin akan dicabut kembali oleh Sasuke. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Deru mobil terdengar dari luar. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika Sasuke sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sampai ia tenang sendiri.

Dengan satu kali pijakan kaki Sasuke pada pedal gas itu, mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam miliknya melaju dengan kencang tanpa mengindahkan teriakan beberapa orang yang kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

Sasuke tidak akan sebegitu marahnya seperti ini jika saja Neji tidak menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kampus di hari ia mendapat jadwal libur di sela-sela jadwal kuliahnya yang padat. Dengan alasan Sasuke adalah wakil ketua organisasi yang harus ada di samping Neji sang ketua saat rapat berlangsung. Alasan konyol macam apa itu!

Dan berita 'bagus'nya lagi, pesta konyol tadi malam membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bangun lebih awal sesuai rencana. Bagus. Sangat bagus!

'_Jika kau tidak datang, softcopy __makalahmu__ akan aku hapus dari laptop__ku__.__'_

"Sial!" Ia memukul stirnya keras.

Mengabaikannya? Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikan perintah Neji dengan sesuka hati jika saja bahan-bahan makalah yang sangat sulit dicari milik dirinya tidak disimpan di laptop pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Apa yang salah pada dirinya?! Ia seorang Uchiha, hanya sebuah laptop, kenapa ia tidak mempunyainya?

Salahkan Naruto yang seenaknya membuat alat canggih itu terus saja menampilkan layar hitam meski Sasuke mencoba untuk menghidupkannya.

"_Baka_!"

Lalu, siapa yang _'baka'_ di sini? Sasuke yang menyimpan dengan sembrono bahan-bahan penting itu di laptop milik orang yang sering membuatnya kesal, atau Neji sang ketua yang menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas sewajarnya sebagai wakil ketua?

Ini berat, namun pilihan pertamalah yang lebih cocok untuk umpatanmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan tindakan Naruto pada laptopnya?

Aa, itu… masalah lain…

Sasuke mendecih. Ingin rasanya ia banting stir yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membuat nyawanya melayang sia-sia.

Ia tatap jalanan di depannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam.

Saat ia diseret paksa oleh Naruto untuk dapat menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Saat ia duduk dalam diam menatap bosan suasana ramai yang ada di dalam kafetaria berhiaskan berbagai macam hiasan yang tak kalah ramainya.

Memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berbicara satu sama lain dengan heboh memang menyebalkan.

Tidak demikian ketika pandangan mata hitamnya jatuh ke pemandangan dimana Naruto tengah memamerkan cengirannya sambil berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda mencolok yang seakan meminta perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu.

Gadis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan yang selalu tersenyum ceria pada setiap orang ketika Sasuke tanpa sadar selalu meperhatikannya saat berada di kafetaria milik Naruto untuk melepas penat.

Sasuke mengernyit memikirkan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan seakan mengalahkan musik yang bersahutan ditengah pesta tersebut saat mata _emerald_ itu membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Dan harus diakui, Sasuke merasa kecewa saat mengetahui gadis yang mampu menyedot perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang itu menghilang dikerumunan orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai pengganggu saja.

Bayangan gadis itu membuat mata kelam Sasuke tak bisa bersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya saat tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas benda empuk bernama kasur dan siap untuk tidur.

Membuat Itachi harus menutup kedua telinganya karena musik yang diputar oleh Sasuke terus menggema tanpa henti agar sang Uchiha bungsu lepas dari bayang-bayang gadis merah muda itu.

Membuatnya terlambat membuka kelopak matanya dan harus siap menerima omelan Neji, sang ketua yang kurang ajar.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Andai Sasuke tahu ada makhluk Tuhan lain yang terlambat bangun karena dirinya.

"Haaahhh..."Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut kecil Sakura. Ia cengkeram kuat pegangan sepedanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang terus menghujamnya.

Sakura mungkin tidak akan datang tadi malam ke kafetaria dimana ia bekerja paruh waktu jika saja ia tahu lebih awal bahwa kafe tersebut sedang libur karena perayaan ulang tahun pemiliknya.

Sakura mungkin akan memilih untuk belajar fisika—pelajaran yang tidak ia kuasai—dibandingkan mengikuti acara yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma itu.

Sakura mungkin akan tidur lebih awal sehingga ia dapat bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa jika saja ia tidak menghadiri perayaan tersebut.

Jika saja Sakura tidak bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven dengan bola mata sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa memejamkam matanya itu, tentu saja ia akan dengan santai menjalani paginya dengan hati ceria.

Ah. Jika saja dua kata dari 'jika saja' bisa mengubah masa lalu, Sakura rela mengatakannya meski berjuta-juta kali sekalipun.

!

"Kyaaaa!"

Ckitttt!

Brukkk!

Suara ban yang menggesek jalanan aspal karena paksaan rem yang ditarik dan teriakan seorang gadis yang sebelumnya tengah melamun diatas sepeda yang sedang ditungganginya menyebabkan Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru mengendarai mobil hitamnya itu berhenti menginjak gas.

Cukup lama ia terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Ia pandangi gadis yang tengah terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang memegangi lutut putihnya.

Putih yang kemudian menjadi merah.

_Merah?_ Alis Sasuke terangkat satu. '_Hebat sekali gadis itu bisa mengubah kulitnya menjadi merah dalam waktu lima detik.'_

.

.

Itu darah, bodoh!

"_Shit!_" Umpatan kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven itu. Lalu kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah gadis yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu.

"Akh..." Sakura meringis sambil memegangi lututnya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah dimana sepeda putihnya tertidur dengan bagian ban depan melengkung ke dalam.

Penyok? Yang benar saja. Ia merasa hanya terjatuh karena mengerem sepeda dengan mendadak dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa menabrak sesuatu. Lalu, kenapa ban sepedanya menjadi cacat seperti itu?

Sakura kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Tousan pasti marah'_batin Sakura

Lalu ia merasa betisnya basah dan lengket. Dengan ekor matanya, ia lirik luka yang ada pada lututnya itu. Merah? Ada begitu banyak?

"Oi, apa kau tak ap-"

"Kyaaaa! Meraaah!" Belum sempat Sasuke menuntaskan pertanyaannya, ia harus dikagetkan oleh teriakan kedua kalinya dari gadis yang tidak sengaja ia hampir tabrak itu.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Seorang perempuan yang menjerit ketakutan dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memegang pundak gadis tersebut menjadi pemandangan makhluk-makhluk Tuhan yang sedang beraktivitas di jalanan.

Dapat Sasuke lihat pandangan mereka seakan _berkata 'Mau kau apakan gadis tidak berdosa itu, orang aneh?'_ padanya. Tidak ingin membuat pikiran orang-orang itu semakin memburuk, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura yang masih bergetar ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Gadis yang digendongnya sama sekali tidak memberontak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas digendongan Sasuke.

Setelah berhasil mendudukan gadis itu, Sasuke menatap padanya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, mengingatkannya pada gadis yang semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

'_Gadis itu pasti sedang belajar di dalam kelasnya.'_sanggah Sasuke dalam hati.

"I-ini mimpi, ini mimpi…"

Bisa ia dengar, gadis di sampingnya itu meracau tidak jelas.

"Hey nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bohong kan… Bermimpi. Bangun, ayo bangun…"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Lalu ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya yang putih. Sasuke berdecak.

'_Habislah makalahku.'_batin Sasuke frustasi. Sebesar apapun rasa ketidakpedulian Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi Sasuke akan sangat merasa Uchiha paling menjijikkan jika sampai ia masuk ke dalam kategori 'pengemudi tabrak lari' seperti pengecut-pengecut yang ada di berita.

Lalu ia memandangi lagi gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku?" Sasuke agak menaikan nada suaranya. Namun, gadis itu tetap meracau tidak jelas. Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke menarik dagu gadis itu hingga mata hitam Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Mata _emerald_ itu! Dia gadis itu! Whoa…_How lucky boy_, Sasuke

"Jangan menyentuhku!" atau mungkin… _How unfortunately boy_?

Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke yang memegang dagu kecilnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Menatap marah pada Sasuke. Tidak lama karena setelahnya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas mata _emerald_ di depannya juga melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan matanya hitamnya.

Membulat sempurna. Bahkan mungkin, mata itu membulat lebih lebar saking terkejutnya.

"_Forehead_?"

"_Chicken butt_?"

Hmmm… Pertemuan yang mengesankan.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**


End file.
